My Own World
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: Alice returned from China and she is invited by a mysterious Lord of Misswood. At the ball, she meets the Doctor, who tells her that he can offer her the Universe. Why refuse?
1. Introdução

Alice viveu, sonhando. Sonhava com a Terra Subterrânea. Alice sabia que aquilo não foi um sonho. Aquele mundo era verdadeiro e que ela gostaria de voltar. Mas não era possível. Então, ela concentrava nos negócios que o pai lhe herdara. Até que um dia, ela se encontrou numa Mansão.

- Misswood... - suspirou ela.

Após ela voltar de China e misterioso Lorde Andrew Kellyns convidou-a para uma festa na Herdade de Misswood. Ela lembra-se de que o pai de Andrew era um grande amigo do seu pai.

_"Andrew deve ter a minha idade."_, pensou Alice,_ "Talvez vá."_

De repente, Alice aparece no baile, com um belo vestido azul, que recebera em Xangai. Haviam bastante pessoas. Vestiam várias roupas diferente, como elas fossem viajantes como ela._ "A tia Imogene não deve estar aqui."_, sorri Alice. Os casais dançavam e os solteiros falavam com as donzelas.

- Dá-me a honra de me acompanhar nesta dança? - pergunta um homem jovem bem penteado, sorrindo.

- Um falso sorriso. - murmura Alice.

- Disse que sim?

- Não. - responde Alice ao homem - Não dou a honra, estou á espera do meu companheiro.

Alice afasta-se do jovem e vai para a ponta da sala. Distraída, ela dá um encontrão com outro homem:

- Desculpe. - diz Alice, bem educada._ "Voltando a pensar na Terra Subterrânea."_

- Deixa estar. - sorri o homem. _"Que sorriso! É um belíssimo sorriso!"_

Alice repara que a camisa do homem está suja de vinho.

- Oh desculpe.

- Ah! Deixe. Odeio vinho. Não sei porque peguei num copo.

Alice começa a rir.

- Deve ser distraído como eu. - disse Alice.

- Nem por isso.

Alice volta a rir. Ela pega num guardanapo e começa a limpar a camisa.

- O meu nome é Alice. - diz ela - Posso saber o seu?

- Doctor. - diz ele - Simplesmente O Doctor!


	2. Um sorriso dado

Alice dançou e bebeu durante aquela noite.

Era cinco da madrugada, quando as pessoas estavam a cair da Herdade de Misswood. Alice limitou-se a sentar debaixo de uma arvore á luz da lua e das janelas da casa. Ela tinha copo de vinho tinto na mão.

- Adoro as festas do Andrew. - diz uma voz vindo detrás da arvore - Ele percebe do assunto.

- Eu não conheci desta vez. - diz Alice, com uma voz melancólica - Não conheço a sua cara, não conheço a sua voz. - Alice dá um golo no amargo vinho. Ela cospe o vinho e depois começa a rir.

- Eu também não gosto de vinho! - diz o doctor - Coisa dos infernos. - Alice ri - Mas não te preocupes, Alice. Talvez noutro dia o encontres.

O Doctor ajuda Alice a levantar-se, que se encosta ao homem alto. Lentamente, eles caminham até chegaram ás traseiras.

- De tudo o que falou nesta noite - começa Alice - não disse o que faz na vida.

- Está a falar em trabalho?

- Sim.

- Não trabalho. - responde o Doctor.

- Toda a gente trabalha.

- A senhora trabalha? Está casada e trata dos filhos?

- Não. - sorri Alice - Não sou mulher de casar.

- E eu não sou homem de trabalhar. - sorri ele.

O Doctor ajudou Alice a entrar na carruagem.

- Foi uma noite fantástica! - diz Alice, mexendo na sua mala - Aqui estão os meus contactos, caso quiser encontrar-se comigo novamente.

Alice entrega um cartão de papel duro com marca de agua, bordas douradas e cheiro a alfazema.

- Será um prazer. - diz o Doctor, afastando-se da carruagem.

A carruagem começa a andar e Alice acena com a mão:

- Adeus e um resto de uma boa noite! - gritou Alice, talvez por causa da bebida.

- Para si também. - grita o Doctor, novamente mostrando o seu belo sorriso.

Alice retira a sua cabeça para dentro e começa a pensar.

_"Como é que ele vai para casa? Não há mais carruagens no jardim. A menos que..."_

Alice sorri e depois começa a corar. Ela lembra-se de uma conversa entre ela e o Doctor:

_- Esse Andrew deve ser um idiota. Diz que quer falar comigo e conhecer-me e tal; mas ele não aparece._

_- Deve estar ocupado. - responde o Doctor._

_- Ocupado? Numa festa?_

_- Não seria a primeira vez._

Alice tenta olhar para o Doctor, uma ultima vez, mas a carruagem já está dentro na floresta selvagem que está á volta da Herdade.

Alice teve de sorrir. Pela primeira vez, ela não pensava só na Terra Subterrânea.


End file.
